The End is Near (One-Shot)
by JLyman
Summary: When I'm done... ...half of everything will still exist. Perfectly balanced... ...as all things should be. (Final prequel to "Anime War: Infinite")


**I know it's been a long wait, but we're so close now that I'm not gonna stop!**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the final prequel to "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**Now before I begin, for those who haven't read the second most recent info post, I want to clarify one last time why I'm writing "The End Is Near," other than my scheduled previous prequel "No More Resurrections."**

**I have decided to skip that one.**

**I know this sounds disappointing to Bleach fans in particular, but there's a reason why I'm doing this. **

**Just like you, I want to get to the main storyline that is "Anime War: Infinite." When I started doing these prequels, I had to create an entire outline of the main story, so that I won't forget; hence why I announced how long the main story was going to be awhile back. However, I didn't realize how long it was going to take me to finish all the prequels. **

**So, that's why I decided to skip the Bleach prequel and work on the Dragon Ball prequel.**

**But don't worry Bleach fans. "No More Resurrections" is not completely dead. I am going to merge a concept of the plot into "Anime War: Infinite," because "No More Resurrections" has a key plot point that holds a connection to a crucial moment in "Anime War: Infinite;" that I just cannot ignore.**

**So, consider that a compromise... sort of.**

**Well, I've wasted enough time with you guys already. Here is the final prequel to "Anime War: Infinite!"**

**P.S. : This prequel will contain spoilers to "Avengers: Infinity War" and also my RWBY prequel; "Destiny Still Arrives." If you haven't watch the movie and/or read the fanfic, I highly recommend you do so before proceeding further.**

* * *

**I am very disappointed...**

_I can understand why, my Lord..._

**Through the days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries,... in most of my life, ****I have been willing to complete my destiny...**

**To wipe out half the universe...**

**I was so close too. ****However, I did not realize that I was still so far away...**

_Forgive me, my Lord..._

**I shall forgive you, Zelman; ****if you answer my question correctly...**

**_Once the stones reach their full potential, will I be able to erase half of all life in all universes?_**

* * *

A small smile crept up on the face of Son Goku. He was pretty much having the time of his life.

Just a minute ago, he and Vegeta were facing up against the members of Universe 9. Their fight wasn't as easy as Goku thought it would, nor it wasn't as hard either. Many of the combatants had their own set of unique skills, which made things a bit challenging for the Saiyan duo. But, in the end, they prevailed. With the combine power of their Kamehameha and Final Flash, Goku and Vegeta sent the last three members of Universe 9 off the stage.

Now, you may be wondering, what is going on right now?

Currently, Son Goku, Vegeta, and eight of their allies were fighting in the Tournament of Power. There's a long history of how this tournament was created; one in depth with many details. Instead, here is the run-down version...

The idea of a tournament between all the 12 universes was as a result of a tournament between Universe 7 and Universe 6. Zeno, the king of all the universes, was amazed to see the intense fighting between the strongest fighters of both universes, that he knew it would be more amazing if all the universes' strongest fighters were to duke each other out.

But over time, Zeno unfortunately forgot about the idea; that is until he was reminded by a certain someone...

Coincidentally, Son Goku was one of those fighters in that previous tournament and, much like Zeno, he appreciated the idea of having a multiversal tournament on a greater scale. Unlike Zeno though, Goku's intentions were based on his Saiyan ideology: He wanted to fight strong individuals; mainly ones that can be on par with him.

When Zeno forgot about the idea, Goku took it upon himself to remind the king, which ultimately resulted in where he and the other nine members of Universe 7 were at the moment.

The Tournament of Power; a battle royale multiversal tournament hosted by none other than King Zeno... and Future King Zeno, whose appearance is a whole other story altogether.

The small smile on Goku's lips continue to grow, as he stood proudly at the victory he just earned. All the tense action surrounding him, made the friendly Saiyan boil in excitement, and there was a very good reason for that too.

Before the Tournament of Power, Goku and a couple of his friends participated in a set of Exhibition matches against Universe 9, which was also hosted by the two Zenos. It wasn't as suspenseful than now, as Goku thought about it, but it did gave him a personal foresight of what was to come. Unlike his friends, not only did Goku face a fighter from Universe 9, he also faced a fighter from Universe 11.

A Pride Trooper by the name of Toppo. Goku's fight with him was way more tougher than his previous one. The Saiyan felt like he would've beaten Toppo, but unfortunately that never happen, as their fight was abruptly stopped by the Grand Priest. However, Toppo did reveal a little something to Goku; something that made him feel even more excited for the tournament.

There was a being that was much stronger than Toppo, and his name was Jiren.

Since then, Son Goku was very eager to fight Jiren. He had encountered him right before the tournament began, and even though he wasn't very bright, Goku did caught a small glimpse of Jiren's power; thus making things even more exciting for his anticipated battle with the Pride Trooper.

But, even with all this excitement, Goku knew that needed to be careful. With the remaining fighters still standing, and the unknown potential of Jiren, he had to keep his stamina in check, same goes with his teammates. Otherwise, things may not go well for them.

...Still, Goku can't wait to test his limits against Jiren the Grey.

"All of the Universe 9 warriors have dropped out. They've been wiped out."

Goku's smile fades, as he and everyone else on the stage stop their fighting and look up toward the Grand Priest. The grim tone, his closed eyes, and empathetic smile on the Grand Priest's face made all of Goku's positive emotions suddenly fade away.

Much like everyone else, he knew what was coming.

The Tournament of Power was much like the world tournaments back on Goku's home planet, with only a few differences. Other than the battle royale concept, one of those differences were the results of winning and losing.

For those who would win, they would obtain the giant, wishing orbs known as the Super Dragon Balls.

For those who would lose...

...that's what made Goku feel a deep chill running down his spine. He just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Therefore," the Grand Priest paused for a short moment, before opening his eyes and finishes in a more commanding tone, "Universe 9 shall be erased."

Goku lowers his eyebrows in anguish, as he could only stare at the universe hopelessly waiting their inevitable demise. This wouldn't be the first time he would witness a universe being erased by Zeno. What the king of the multiverse could do was extraordinary... and also terrifying.

He was also aware of the consequences of the Tournament of Power ever since it was first announced by the Grand Priest himself. He can still remember all his friends lashing out at him for being so positive for the tournament. Goku never really expressed the same feelings as his friends, but he knew why they felt that way. Deep down, he too was scared. He knew that if they lose, then they would lose everything, but Goku also knew that thinking about that would overall affect his focus during the Tournament of Power. That's why he remained positive for the past 48 hours.

Now, all of that will be put to the test.

"_ZENO-SAMA!_" the Universe 9 Supreme Kai could only scream, as he desperately reaches out his hand towards the two Zenos in protest.

"Yes!?" the two Zenos childishly replied back, as they both raised their arms up in the air; a white mystical glow bursting from their palms. Goku can already feel his teeth grit together. The friendly Saiyan was a pure heart man. He hated watching people die, especially those that were right in front of him. But sadly, there was literally nothing he, or anybody in the World of Void, could do. Even though he was friends with the king of the multiverse, Goku knew what he was up against. It was either stand her and do nothing, or face the same punishment Universe 9 was facing now.

As much as he didn't like it, Goku ultimately chose the former. All he can do now is stare at the members of Universe 9, all helplessly waiting for their imminent doom.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By now, Universe 9 would've been erased.

However, that would never happen, as destiny had other plans...

It would only take a minute for the Grand Priest to realize something was off. He has witnessed Zeno's abilities throughout the history of the multiverse, and usually whenever Zeno decided to do something, the king would immediately use those powers. But this time, things were unordinary.

The Grand Priest hummed in confusion, as he turn his head towards the two Zenos. The following moment allowed everyone to see a rare emotion on the Grand Priest's face.

Shock.

Still sitting in between the now frantic guards, the two Zenos were enveloped in an aquatic green aura. But what the Grand Priest found surprising was that the two Zenos were in the midst of using their powers, with the exception of the white mystical glow disappearing from their palms.

Their mouths wide open and curled up in a smile.

Their arms raised in the air.

It was as if the two Zenos were frozen in place.

Everyone in the World of Void were also able to witness this strange occurrence, and they all had mixed feelings about this.

Like the Grand Priest, Son Goku was shocked to see the current state of the two Zenos. One second, he and everyone else were watching the kings of the multiverse erase Universe 9. Now, that action was abruptly halted. He really didn't know what to think of this, but Goku knew that the two Zenos were in danger.

Vegeta too was concerned about this. Even though he had a smaller emotional connection towards the two Zenos, the Saiyan Prince knew that this was a big problem. With the past experience of Zeno's powers, and the past knowledge of Beerus' relationship with the king, there was no denying that things will go downhill if this isn't taken care of immediately.

Almost all the other members of Universe 7 felt the same way. Son Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Android 17, Android 18, and Tien were all disturbed by this sudden incident. They only met the king of the multiverse on a few occasions, and they can tell that Zeno was highly feared by the Gods and Supreme Kais. So for someone to commit such a despicable act would make them a very, _**very**_ stupid person.

But, out of all the members of Universe 7, there was one person that didn't feel terrified by this. Frieza continued to casually look on at the state the two Zenos were in. Unlike everyone else, the dead Space Tyrant hold no sympathy to those that were about to be erased, nor did he hold any for the current situation. In fact, he actually felt a bit impressed. He didn't know who in their right mind would be able to pull such a feat, but Frieza knew that whoever did so must be very powerful.

The members of Universe 9, especially their Supreme Kai Ro and their God of Destruction Sidra, were extremely thankful that their erasure was delayed... well, except their Trio de Danger, who were still unconscious. However, they were curious. Who was their savior? Ro and Sidra knew that counteracting one of King Zeno's abilities was definitely not an easy feat to do, as they and all the other Gods, Supreme Kais, and Angels knew that Zeno is the most powerful being in the multiverse. Someone counteracting not one, but both Zenos' attacks would've made the two feel disturbed; if not for the fact that they were saved.

The other Gods, Supreme Kais, and Angels however had that effect; although they were trying their best not to show that.

"Whis..., what's wrong with Zeno-sama?" Beerus quietly asked the angel, as sweat slowly dripped down his right cheek. The God of Destruction from Universe 7 was on edge once again. He's been like this on and off ever since this tournament was announced, and all of those times was the fear of his universe being erased. This time, however, was even worse: **Someone attacked King Zeno and Future King Zeno.** Beerus has heard of people who defied against Zeno, and he can remember the results of those incidents... He can only hope that none of the fighters from his universe was the suspect.

Beerus can see in the corner of his eyes that his brother was feeling the same thing.

"It appears Zeno and Future Zeno have been placed in a time-stoppage state," Whis answered. However, as he said his answer, Beerus noticed the small hint of concern in his friend's voice. Even though Whis had better control in keeping his emotions in check, Beerus can tell he too was on edge.

Beerus then focused on what Whis said. _Time-stoppage state...,_ Beerus repeated in his mind. There was only one person the God of Destruction could connect that concept toward.

He immediately turn to his brother.

"Oi, Champa! Why is your assassin disrupting the tournament!?" Beerus shout out.

His brother's angered voice made Universe 6's God of Destruction gawk. Champa actually had a feeling Hit was responsible for attacking the two kings before his brother spoke out against him. Now though, he was starting to have second thoughts. Champa had a better relationship with Hit than anybody else. He knew Hit was smart, and he knew Hit would realize the high risks of attacking someone that was leagues above him.

Speaking of Hit, he too was able to hear Beerus' accusation, as did everyone else. The assassin can already feel many sets of eyes glaring all around him, including a few from his own team. _It would make sense for Beerus to hold this troublesome __situation against me,_ Hit thought, _I do have a new trick that would be able to suspend a person's movements in time. _Hit close his eyes, as he can now feel the Grand Priest's eyes burning on his back. _However..._

Hit then releases a deep sigh from his nostrils, as he opens his eyes and turns directly towards the Grand Priest. "I can assure you Grand Priest-sama that it was not I who rudely interrupted the tournament," Hit announced.

"Liar! We know it was you! Who else would be able to use that Time-Skip of yours!" Beerus contradict the assassin's claim. Even as he said this, he can feel the harsh glare coming from his brother, but he didn't care.

Hit then looks directly at Beerus and returns the glare with his own. "You are mistaken, Beerus-sama. I did **_not _**attack Zeno-sama. I wouldn't be able to do so because of the no-flying rule for this tournament, and even if I were to attack Zeno-sama, I would know that it would be suicide!"

**_FRWROOMPH!_**

Suddenly, just as Hit finished proving his point, a very large, dark blue rift appeared in the middle of the stage. Its sudden appearance shifted everyone's eyes toward the strange object.

Surprisingly, there was no strong difference in emotions between the Zenos' dilemma and the blue rift. However, there was one person that showed more interest in the blue rift than others.

As he stared at the dark, blue rift, Jiren strangely felt something familiar about it. The being who was stronger than a God of Destruction, and leader of the Pride Troopers, sense an extremely powerful energy and a somewhat menacing aura surrounding the rift. Jiren couldn't place what exactly this object is, but he knew he had to be cautious.

Off to the side, Toppo noticed the unease look on his ally's face. "Jiren, is everything alright?" he asked. Jiren never looked at him, but Toppo was sure he had heard him, and he can tell the expression on Jiren's facial features showed him that things were not gonna well for any of them.

It wouldn't be long after the rift was form, until everyone in the World of Void can hear the loud footsteps coming from within the rift. The remaining participants on the stage kept their guard up, as they noticed a large silhouette walking out of the rift.

The life form that appeared out of the rift was a large male being. His skin had a purplish violet color and his eye pupils were pitch black; with a small tint of a blue glow around the edges of his eyes. All over his body, was a full suit of golden-black armor; with the addition of a golden helmet with a symmetrical shape and golden-black arm braces.

There was no immediate reaction to the person's appearance, but what really shocked some was the weapon the male wore in his left hand.

In his left hand, was a golden gauntlet covered in a glowing white coating; each finger, and even the back of his palm, embedded with a colored glowing stone.

In his thumb, was an green stone.

In his index finger, was a purple stone with a white sliver lining.

In his middle finger, was a blue stone.

In his ring finger, was a red stone.

In his pinky finger, was an orange stone.

And in the back of his palm, was a yellow stone.

While everyone was at awe by the being's appearance, they also noticed the blue rift started to collapse on itself and shortly disappear.

Shortly after, the Mad Titan surprisingly responded to Hit's claim, "He is not wrong."

Hit widen his eyes a bit, after realizing what he meant. But, at the same time, he was confused. A few moments ago, the Assassin of Universe 6 was being accused by the Gods for attacking the two Zenos. Then, out of nowhere, this guy shows up through a freaking portal and immediately believes him! Hit didn't know who this guy was or where he came from, but he was slowly beginning to feel suspicion towards him.

Even Goku was caught off guard by this. He was one of the only few who didn't immediately believe that Hit was responsible for attacking King Zeno and Future King Zeno. He has fought the assassin on a few occasions, and throughout those times the friendly Saiyan has slowly grown accustomed to Hit. He wasn't as cold-hearted as Vegeta back in the day or empathetic as Frieza, but Goku knew Hit can relate the difference between right and wrong. So, he found it hard to believe Hit would do such a thing.

Then this random guy shows up. From where he was standing, the friendly Saiyan can clearly see the muscular features through the male's armor; a sign that Goku knew this guy must be strong. However, his eyes had more focus on the gauntlet the Mad Titan was wearing. The shining essence the stones were carrying almost made the entire gauntlet look majestic toward Goku, but what made him feel more amazed was the energy the stones were emitting.

Goku would've felt so hype in meeting a guy so strong, but instead he also noticed something else that caught him on edge. Out of the six stones, Goku noticed that the green stone was shining brighter than the others. He then quickly looked back toward the two Zenos and saw the connection. _Does this guy have anything to do with this?_, Goku thought, as he lowers his eyebrows and slowly looks back toward the Mad Titan.

Speaking of the Mad Titan, Thanos was silently mesmerizing the large floating structure he was standing on. He honestly had never been to the World of Void before, however he can already tell the name of this place suited very well to him. The atmosphere around him... it felt empty. It was cold, but not like 'freezing cold'...

In fact, it didn't felt _' cold' at all. It was more like an empty feeling **not wanting to be filled.**_

This place fascinated the Mad Titan.

He would've continued enjoying this scenery, if it weren't for his current objective.

Thanos, like the immortal being he is, was aware of the twelve universes, and the people who led those universes, for a very long time. He has visited them all at least once before, and what he found didn't surprise him. There were not many differences between the universes, other than the fact that every two universes were parallel to each other. However, the Mad Titan did took notice that the amount of life in each universe varied. It disturbed him to a degree, and he used that as another reason why he needed to complete his destiny.

Thanos wasn't aware of the Tournament of Power until only several minutes ago. One of his subordinates told him about this arrangement between the twelve universes and how it was set up. The Mad Titan honestly wasn't interested in attending... that is until his subordinate told him about what would happen if a universe lost.

Deep down, Thanos was _**pissed.**_

He was aware of the power of King Zeno, and unlike the Gods he wasn't afraid at all. However, Zeno's intentions for the tournament did not suit him very well. The Mad Titan has heard of there being eighteen universes long ago, and how Zeno erased six of them. He would've stopped Zeno from causing this massive genocide, but sadly he wasn't born at the time. Now, it was happening all over again. He knew he couldn't just sit on his throne and do nothing.

Thanos knew that this needed to be settled once and for all.

"Who are you?" the Grand Priest firmly asked, as he and everyone in the World of Void continued to look at the Mad Titan.

The Mad Titan stares at the Grand Priest for a few silent moments. He then introduces himself, "I am Thanos, and I am from a planet called Titan; stationed in Universe 7."

"What!?" Beerus and Shin widen their eyes at this sudden revelation, before looking at each other. Old Kai was also surprised by this, but remained silent as he tries to think on how the Mad Titan arrived here and knew about this event.

"Are you telling me that you have never heard of this guy?" Beerus deeply glared at his counterpart.

Shin fidget from his spot by the tone of the Hakaishin's voice. Zeno was feared by all the Gods and Supreme Kais, but in some circumstances there are some Gods and Supreme Kais who fear one another. Universe 7 is a good example of that. Now, Shin had to come up with something to not further anger his counterpart. "W-Well, I-I heard about how the entire race of Titan was wiped out due to a catastrophic crisis before my time as Supreme Kai. But, I never imagined one of them would survive..., especially for someone who has lived for so long," Shin explained.

_Before his time!?,_ Beerus mentally screamed. That was something the God of Destruction took note of. He may not have the amount of knowledge Shin has, but Beerus also sort of knew about the race of the Titans and how they met their sudden extinction. It definitely wasn't caused by him, that he could say. However, Beerus was a bit confused on the Titan's unusual long lifespan. _He may have used the Super Dragon Balls to gain immortality,_ Beerus thought again, _B__ut why would he do that?_

_Thanos?, _Frieza thought. The Space Tyrant wasn't as surprised by the Mad Titan's appearance like everyone else. He had heard rumors of another space emperor in Universe 7 who used different tactics than him to achieve his goals; mainly by murdering half of all life in each planet he stepped on. Judging by his name, and suit of attire the Mad Titan had with him, Frieza was sure that this space emperor was Thanos.

A small sinister smile crept up on the Space Tyrant's lips.

"I'm taken that you are responsible for Zeno-sama's current state?" the Grand Priest asked, while waving his arm back towards the two Zenos.

"I am," Thanos instantly answered, sending emotional shockwaves and a choir of gasps across the World of Void.

"...Why?" the Grand Priest slowly then asked, while deepening his glare toward the Mad Titan.

"Because Daishinkan," Thanos began. There is a short pause, as Thanos slowly clenches his Infinity Gauntlet. He then finishes, while showing his own deep glare directly towards the Grand Priest, "King Zeno is making a _**big**_ mistake!"

A physical shockwave suddenly erupts from the Mad Titan's body, causing everyone on the stage, **even Jiren**, to flinch from the full brunt of Thanos' emotional attack, with a couple toppling over.

_Such power!,_ Goku and Vegeta both thought, as they cross their arms to block the Mad Titan's attack.

The Grand Priest continues to glare at Thanos, as the shockwave slowly dissipated. When it finally subsides, the Grand Priest crosses his arms and simply replies, "Explain."

Silence resumes within the World of Void, as Thanos can now feel all eyes looking at him. The Mad Titan was very aware of what he just done. He violated the number one rule of law in the multiverse: **_Don't mess with Zeno._** Thanos would've already lost his confidence in trying to resolve this issue, that is if he were still young. But that was many, many, many years ago. He was determined enough to do whatever he wanted.

Even then, Thanos knew it was imminent for him to be destroyed by the Gods of Destruction or the Grand Priest himself.

But he already had a plan in mind.

"There is a crisis going on throughout all twelve universes," Thanos began, "Their resources; all of its solids, liquids, and even natural fumes... they are not infinite. I have witnessed many planets, including my own, that have, had, or has been facing this unfortunate problem,... and I can believe that all the Supreme Kais have seen or heard about this problem as well."

Most of the Supreme Kais, even a couple from the universes that were exempt from the tournament, tensed up at the Mad Titan's words. None of them wanted to admit it, but Thanos was right. They have seen some of the planets that carried life facing this crisis, and it worried some that those planet's ecosystems could fail in the near future.

"I do not blame them, though," Thanos continued, "I can tell that they want to help and resolve this situation. But they can't, because responsibility demands sacrifice."

That was another thing the Supreme Kais took note of. There were some that wanted to help mortals and end this crisis, and it would've work out because they were also technically Gods of Creation. However, as the Mad Titan stated, they couldn't physically interfere in a mortal's activities because it was against universal law.

"What does this have to do with Zen-chan!?" Goku shouted, as he slowly walks up toward Thanos.

The Mad Titan shifts his head toward the Universe 7 Saiyan. He had sensed earlier that there was a small number of individuals that can put up a good fight against him, including a few that he admitted would be somewhat challenging... and from what he can sense from within Goku, Thanos can tell that he is definitely one of those individuals.

"King Zeno's answer to this crisis is immoral and unjustified," Thanos answered, while still looking at Goku, who stops near him.

"What do you mean 'immoral and unjustified?'" the Grand Priest asked, repeating the Mad Titan's last words.

Thanos looks back at the Grand Priest and answers, "Zeno's intent on erasing seven out of the twelve universes is not worth taking. He should be aware of all the innocent lives he is about to destroy. Even _**if**_ he were to do this, there will still be no resolution to this ongoing crisis. The imbalance of the multiverse needs correcting, and it must be done without the extermination of all life." The Mad Titan deeply breathes in through his mouth and releases it through his nostrils, before sharpening his stare at the Grand Priest. "Honestly, I feel ashamed for doing such a thing toward King Zeno. I was only aware about the Tournament of Power several minutes ago. If I knew this much earlier, then I would've discussed this to you and the King under more peaceful circumstances... ...But right now, time is not on my side. So I'm only gonna tell you this once: tell King Zeno to reconsider his decision and end this tournament."

Silence resumes in the World of Void, as all the Gods, Supreme Kais, and Angels thought on the Mad Titan's deal. They quickly can tell his bargain was nigh impossible at this point. But, they also can feel the high tension between the Grand Priest and Thanos. If one wrong move is made, then there will be a fallout. It would only take a miracle for a compromise to be made.

"I assume you already have a plan in mind?" the Grand Priest eventually asked.

"I do. It has been in my mind through most of my life," Thanos answered.

"Well, let's say I agree with you," the Grand Priest began, while placing his arms behind his back. The Gods and Supreme Kais quickly turn toward the Grand Priest in shock, while the Grand Priest's children look at him with curiosity. "Let's say I do tell Zeno-sama and Future Zeno-sama to spare these universes and end the Tournament of Power. However, if I were to do so, I want you to answer me this: How will you end this crisis?"

It didn't take any hesitance for the Mad Titan to hold up his Infinity Gauntlet and curl it up in front of his face. "Can't you see what I am grasping in my hand?" Thanos replied.

Suddenly, from where the Universe 7 representatives were sitting, Beerus, Shin, and Old Kai felt Whis jumping out of his seat behind him. They all turn around and notice the highly unusual expression on their friend's face. Whis had his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly agape. A couple droplets of sweat were sliding down his face and his hand was tightening the grip he had with his scepter. All three were taken aback by the angel's reaction. They knew it was rare for an angel to show such negative emotions. So for someone like Whis to not have control over their feelings... they both knew that this situation should not be taken lightly.

"Whis-san... are you alright?" Shin asked.

The angel of Universe 7 slowly sat back down and place a hand on his forehead to control his breathing. "That's impossible...," Whis quietly spoken.

"What are you talking about?" Beerus asked.

"Those stones Thanos is carrying... those aren't ordinary stones," Whis began, as the other representatives look back at the Mad Titan's Infinity Gauntlet, "Before our time, before our previous generation, before Zeno, before... everything, there were six singularities. Space. Power. Reality. Time. Mind. Soul. ... ...Then the multiverse exploded into existence and the remnants of these natural elements were forged into tremendous forces of energy: Infinity Stones."

The name of the Infinity Stones sent massive chills down the Gods' spines.

"As it's name states, each Infinity Stone contains infinite amounts of energy. No mortal, not even the Gods after a specific amount of time, can control even one of the Infinity Stones. To think that a mortal can control not one, but _**all six**_ Infinity Stones,... now that is impossible," Whis explains, as his voice begins to tremble once more.

"...So, what you are saying... ...is that once all six stones are collected... then that person will gain the ability to bend all of existence at his/her own will?" Old Kai speaks for the first time.

"That is correct." The representatives of Universe 7 turn back to the stage and notice the Mad Titan giving them a mutual glance. Even though it wasn't sinister or empathetic, Thanos' stare alone made Beerus screech in fright.

The rest of the contenders left standing were frighten by these turn of events. None of them knew anything about the Infinity Stones nor of there infinite potential. But even though none of them knew the Mad Titan's intentions for using the stones, they already realized what Thanos was holding was extremely dangerous.

"How...," Thanos looks back up at the Grand Priest, noticing the complicated look on his face, as he gulps to control his emotions and finishes, "...How did you find them all?"

The Mad Titan closes his eyes, and replies, "I could go into detail and tell you how long it took me to complete my Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately, my time here is limited. So, I cannot tell you how exactly did I found the Infinity Stones. But however, I will tell you this." Once Thanos re-open his eyes, everyone in the World of Void was able to see to sullen expression on his face and hear the sadden tone of his voice. "**It cost me everything.**"

"You don't know it's power...," the Grand Priest slowly said toward the Mad Titan.

"That is where you're wrong. I do know it's power, _**because I've used it twice before,**_" Thanos suddenly revealed.

This new information sent more emotional shockwaves throughout the World of Void. Thanos, a mere mortal, has said that he used the power of the Infinity Stones to bend existence at his own will not once, but twice!

However, the person who was most shaken up by the fact was Shin, who was quickly noticed by the other representatives of Universe 7. "Shin...?" Old Kai said aloud.

The Supreme Kai slowly placed his hands on his kneecaps and look down at the sideline surface, as sweat poured down his face. "I just realized something...," Shin began.

"What is it?" Beerus forcefully asked.

"It happened ten days ago. I felt a disturbance somewhere within the universe. It was traumatizing. I heard billions of lives screaming and crying for help. For mercy... ... ...and then a moment later... ...I felt nothing. It was as if all those people were instantly wiped out from existence," Shin hesitantly explained, as he trembles in fear.

Old Kai suddenly gasps and looks at his hands. "I actually heard that, as well," he confessed, "I thought I was hearing things, but I never realized it was real."

_Then... that means...,_ Beerus slowly realized what Thanos' grand masterplan was.

_**"THAAAANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!"**_

The Mad Titan quickly turn towards the incoming challenger rushing towards him with fists a blazed in Ki aura. Instincts kicking in, Thanos immediately pulls back his right hand and collides his fist towards the challengers' own.

_**bwwuuu-**__**BOOOOOOOM!**_

The instant collision of the two fists releases a massive destructive shockwave. Huge cracks and debris formed and erupted from within and out of the tournament stage. All of the participants were sent flying off their feet, with many flying off the stage.

The massive explosion sent huge dust clouds everywhere, and loud rumblings were continuously heard throughout the World of Void.

This continued on for several moments.

The shaking stops.

The dust clouds dissipate.

However, the change within the stage of the Tournament of Power was enormous. Massive chunks of debris were seen towering above the cracks and remaining flat surface of the stage. No area was left safe, only devastation laid within the wake of the collision between Thanos and his challenger.

Speaking of Thanos...

The Mad Titan was surprisingly unmoved by the sudden strike. However, he can feel a sharp tingle running through his body. He can feel his own fist struggling a bit against the might of his challenger's strength. A small smile forms on the Mad Titan's lips, as his eyes remained focused on his challenger's enraged state.

"_**I remember you.**_"

It's been so long since Jiren saw the face of the man who killed his parents, destroyed his village, and killed his master... and worse, resulting in him becoming the person he was today.

Ever since his last encounter with the Mad Titan, Jiren had been searching for him 24:7:365. Who would've thought that he would find Thanos at the Tournament of Power... Perhaps fate was on Jiren's side at this very moment.

"You have grown extraordinarily well, boy," Thanos commented. He was actually lucky too. The Mad Titan still had his Time Stone activated. If it wasn't, then the two Zenos would be set free and things would've gotten a lot more problematic for him. Thankfully for him, that wasn't the case, and in the midst of the huge shockwave, the Mad Titan extended the power of the Time Stone to the Gods, Supreme Kais, and Angels, including the Grand Priest; all now frozen in time.

Thanos was thankful he came prepared.

"Did you really think I would forget about you?" Jiren asked, while gritting his teeth in rage. He can also feel his fist struggling; far greater than the Mad Titan's own.

"No, I did not," Thanos simply answered.

Suddenly, the Mad Titan grabs Jiren's arm with is left hand and instantly hoists the Pride Trooper off his feet, cutting Jiren off guard. Thanos curves both his feet to gain smooth momentum to twirl his body round and round. In added effect, the Mad Titan activates the Space Stone to lessen the gravity of Jiren's body weight and gain more speed.

With a shout, Thanos tosses Jiren through the debris and far away from the Mad Titan. However, Thanos knew it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of the being stronger than gods.

As Jiren first lands his feet back on the stage, he uses his body to propel himself back toward the Mad Titan. Thanos was barely able to dodge Jiren's incoming fist, as he quickly bends backward to avoid him.

But, Jiren knew he would do this. As his body reaches up to the Mad Titan, Jiren unleashes an invisible Ki blast from his eyes.

It only took a moment for Thanos to realize what he was doing.

With a roar, Jiren fires; creating a large crater within his wake. His energy was so intense that, as Jiren's Ki hit its mark, it propels his body into the air. In the air, the Pride Trooper took the time to recompose himself and land safely near the edge.

He stands back up and begins to sense for the Mad Titan's Ki. Just as he expected, Jiren immediately finds Thanos' Ki within the newly created debris. He knew this fight wasn't going to be easy...

...and he is willing to give everything he's got.

Suddenly, debris from the middle of the crater bursts into the air, as a large figure lands on the other side across. Jiren can see the small scorch marks in Thanos' armor, but he couldn't find any signs of blood on him. Jiren was irritated by this factor.

"Impressive," Thanos began, as he rubs off bits of Kachi Katchin from his left shoulder guard, "I actually felt that."

"Hmph. You should also be grateful. I'm not the same weak, young child all those years ago," Jiren glares at the Mad Titan.

"I agree. You have improved a lot, boy," Thanos said. He shortly looks down at his Infinity Gauntlet before looking back at Jiren. "You know, I should be honest. If we met each other a few months earlier, I believe you would've had defeated me."

Jiren widen his eyes at the realization. What the Mad Titan had said was true. Jiren can sense the honesty in his voice, and as he did so the Pride Trooper silently cursed himself for not finding Thanos sooner. He then asked, "Is it because of those Infinity Stones that made you this strong?"

"So you've heard?" the Mad Titan replied back, before saying, "That's part of the reason why."

"JIREN!" Said Pride Trooper turn his back and notice Toppo, Dyspo, and a few other Pride Troopers standing on top of debris. He then realized that his forceful attack on the Mad Titan may have eliminated some of his own teammates. Jiren didn't took pity on them nor his actions. All he wanted to focus on was defeating his arch nemesis.

As Jiren looked at his remaining teammates, Thanos also noticed many other fighters circling around him and the Pride Trooper.

To his right, he noticed Hit and possibly several of his teammates in the middle of a made-up trench between two hills of debris. The Mad Titan still felt sorry for Hit taking the blame for attacking the two Zenos. He was lucky that he made it in time, otherwise Hit would've faced severe consequences.

To his left, he noticed the friendly saiyan he interacted with a short while ago and several of his own teammates standing on top of debris. Thanos did not know much of Son Goku, other than the fact that he was very powerful. Deep down, he had a feeling that he would interact with him more; possibly even fight against him.

_Only time will tell,_ Thanos thought.

"Jiren... what was that?" Toppo hesitantly asked his partner. The God of Destruction candidate had witnessed Jiren burst in rage and ferociously charged in at the Mad Titan. He had never seen his friend act like this before, and honestly, it kinda scared him. But he was confident enough to try and help Jiren out. However, Toppo noticed Jiren did not answer him, as he simply turn his head back toward Thanos. "Jiren..."

"That is none of your concern," Jiren finally answered.

Toppo sighed, "Jiren, I don't know what's going on with you. But I, and the rest of us, can see that you and this Thanos have some history between each other." Toppo then noticed Jiren was clenching his right hand very hard, almost to the point that blood was starting to stain his white gloves. _This must be something very personal,_ Toppo thought. "We can talk about this later, if you want," he then reassured Jiren, "But, right now, I think it's time we give this man some justice!"

"I do not need your help," Jiren firmly stated.

Toppo was slightly taken aback by his friend's comment. To him as a Pride Trooper, this was totally unprecedented. _This is totally unlike the Jiren I know. Why is he acting like this?_, Toppo thought.

"This is a battle that I need to do alone," Jiren then added.

"Do you really believe that, with your raw strength, you can defeat me?" Thanos asked.

Jiren sharpens his glare at the Mad Titan and activates his red Ki aura, "Yes, because STRENGTH IS EVERYTHING!"

With that, round two begins.

It starts off with Jiren charging straight at Thanos, with him doing the same. They meet each other in the middle of the crater and exchange their first blows. It was a normal hand-to-hand combat routine between the two of them, and it was watched very well by some of the spectators.

_So this is how Jiren fights. Amazing!,_ Goku thought. The sheer power and speed the Pride Trooper and Mad Titan were showing off was so incredible that it literally gave the Saiyan goosebumps. He would've praised Jiren more if it weren't for the dire situation at hand.

The hand-to-hand combat soon breaks off when Thanos lands his fist at Jiren's chest. The sheer willpower of Thanos' punch sends Jiren into the air.

However, Jiren quickly recovers and shoots an array of Ki blasts from his hand.

The Mad Titan quickly takes note of this and swiftly dodges almost all of the Ki blasts while also parrying the remaining few.

Unlike last time, Thanos doesn't take the chance for Jiren to land back on the ground, as he then jumps into the air and pulls his left hand back to punch Jiren once more.

Seeing him close in, all Jiren could do was cross his arms to block the attack.

The Pride Trooper was sent back further into the air by the force of Thanos' fist.

Luckily for Jiren, the pillar of the arena was right behind him. The Pride Trooper uses his reflexes to safely land his feet on the pillar and shoots himself back toward Thanos.

The Mad Titan, who is still in the air, quickly becomes aware of this and activates the Space Stone to increase his speed and attempts to dodge the incoming Pride Trooper.

However, it is too late, as Jiren catches up to the Mad Titan and slams his body toward Thanos' torso.

But, not wanting Jiren to take the advantage, Thanos extends the Space Stone's power to create a rift in midair.

Everyone becomes flabbergasted after the rift sucks the two fighters in and disappears shortly afterwards. Fortunately, it doesn't take too long for them to worry, as another rift appears a few feet away from the original and releases Jiren and Thanos into the air once again.

With the high ground back on his side, the Mad Titan continuously knees Jiren's torso, causing him to flinch in pain.

However, the Pride Trooper still remains his hard grip around Thanos, as Jiren counterattacks by head butting the Mad Titan.

This causes Thanos to stop, and allowing Jiren to make his next move. The Pride Trooper again unleashes an invisible Ki blast from his eyes.

But just before Jiren lands another hit on the Mad Titan, he had forgotten about the limitless potential of the Infinity Stones.

With the Space Stone still activated, Thanos mixes it with Jiren's body weight once more and easily pushes him far enough for Thanos to block Jiren's attack with his arms.

Then, Thanos uses the Space Stone to increase his speed again and flies back toward the Pride Trooper; all while still blocking Jiren's attack.

Just as Thanos closes in, the Mad Titan flies under Jiren's attack and wraps his arms around him; causing Jiren to abruptly stop his Ki blasts and lose the air within his lungs.

Thanos zooms himself and Jiren back to the surface, but before the Mad Titan could take some of the fall damage with the Pride Trooper, Thanos quickly unwraps his arms and pushes Jiren down faster with his feet.

The Pride Trooper can feel his back hitting the ground.

Since the impact was so extreme, Jiren can also feel his body bounce several inches back into the air.

Unfortunately for Jiren, Thanos' assault didn't stop here.

As Jiren's body begins to land on the ground for the second time, the Mad Titan slams him back down with a fist to his chest.

A large amount of saliva spits out of Jiren's mouth, as more pain is induced throughout his body. The Pride Trooper is unable to break away from the Mad Titan, as Thanos forces himself on top of Jiren.

Thanos then unleashes a trio of strong punches towards Jiren's face, before grabbing his face, lifting the Pride Trooper's body over his shoulders, and throwing him through a hill of debris.

Once he crashes through the other side of the debris, Jiren lands his feet back on the surface; only for him to skid several feet more till he stops to a completely halt.

The Pride Trooper only had a short amount of time to wipe off the blood that leaked out from the small cut on his cheek with his white glove before noticing the large boulder of Kachi Katchin heading straight down toward him.

Jiren unleashes Ki blasts from his eyes once more, shattering the boulder into tiny pieces.

But as he did so, Jiren noticed Thanos right behind the boulder with a fist ready to strike the Pride Trooper once more.

However, unlike the rest of the fight, Jiren was fully prepared.

As the Mad Titan was about close in on the Pride Trooper, Jiren unleashes a small ball of Ki to Thanos' chest; literally catching him off guard.

The Mad Titan was sent back by Jiren's small Ki ball and far up into the World of Void, and as Thanos was sent back, Jiren holds out his right arm to direct his Ki further into the black abyss.

Finally, when the Pride Trooper realizes his attack was far enough from him, Jiren lends his arm back to his side, turns his back towards his arch nemesis, closes his eyes, and crosses his arms.

"It's over."

**_BOOOOOMM!_**

Just as Jiren finishes, the Pride Trooper lets his Ki instantly expand and erupt into a massive explosion.

Then, after a few moments, the explosion died down and silence return to the Tournament of Power.

Everyone on the stage was amazed by the intensive battle Jiren had with the Mad Titan. It showed them all how powerful the Pride Trooper was, especially since he was their leader.

All the Pride Troopers left standing in the tournament arena all smiled at Jiren's accomplishment. From his fight, they could tell Thanos was not an easy foe to defeat and they might have lost if it weren't for Jiren.

Now that this threat was eliminated, the remaining fighters on the arena can continue the Tournament of Power...

...That is, if they hadn't notice the Gods, the Supreme Kais, the Angels, and the two Zenos still frozen in time.

"**It is not over."**

Jiren suddenly opens his eyes and turns around to see Thanos standing a few feet away from him; while also noticing a dark blue rift in the middle of imploding.

Jiren quickly realizes that the Mad Titan must've used the Space Stone to transport himself back to the stage. _Of course he would do something like this! How can I be so clueless!?, _Jiren thought.

But however, the Pride Trooper would've continued silently cursing himself if it weren't for him also noticing the damage Thanos took. Large cracks of the Mad Titan's armor were shown, along with missing spots showing open skin; even his right shoulder guard was torn off.

The most notable feature Jiren saw was the wide gash on the Mad Titan's forehead.

Thanos reaches his right hand up to the gash and rubs it. He then lowers his hand down to his face and looks at the dark purple blood painted on his fingertips. "I must say, I have underestimated you, boy," Thanos began, as he looks back at Jiren, "You have improved a lot more than I realized."

Jiren did not answer him, as he silently glares at the Mad Titan.

"I heard rumors of a mortal who is stronger than a God of Destruction. From the way you approached me in battle, and the raw strength and skill you had performed, I believe that you are that mortal. Am I correct?" Thanos continued.

Jiren still didn't answer.

"...That's what I thought," Thanos said. After he says this, the Mad Titan activates the Reality Stone.

What Jiren saw next would've amazed him, if it were someone else.

The remnants of the Mad Titan's armor slowly disintegrates in a blood red glow. Underneath his armor laid a new attire: a dark blue sleeveless vest with a golden curve-neck, a pair of long dark grey pants, a golden-bronze belt, and a pair of dark brown metal boots.

The only thing remaining from his original attire was his Infinity Gauntlet.

"I think it's time I get serious," Thanos announces, as he simply cracks his neck.

Jiren immediately gawks at this sudden revelation. _H-He was holding back this entire time?, _Jiren thought. The Pride Trooper was sure the Mad Titan was up against the wall at this point. But since he now knows Thanos was not at full power, Jiren was now positive that this was gonna be a whole lot more difficult than he thought.

Luckily for Jiren though, he wasn't at full power either.

But suddenly, before Jiren could power up, two more individuals entered the fray.

"Yo!"

Jiren perks his head up and turns his head around, with Thanos looking forward, to see Goku and Vegeta walking towards the two powerhouses.

_These two again,_ Thanos thought. For some odd reason, the Mad Titan has been encountering these individuals more than anyone else these past several minutes. He wasn't sure why though, but he was starting to get intrigued by these coincidences.

"Remember me, Jiren?" Goku calls out, as he and Vegeta arrive at the scene and stand side by side with the Pride Trooper.

Jiren silently stares at the friendly Saiyan. As to what Goku said, the Pride Trooper did remember who he was. Jiren had met the Saiyan from Universe 7 in a few occasions, and he has even heard of his name from Toppo. "Son Goku," Jiren finally said.

Said Saiyan chuckles, as he places his hands on his hips, "Yep, that's me."

"What are you doing here?" Jiren asked.

Goku drops his smile and glances at Jiren with a confused look. "What does it look I'm doing? Vegeta and I want to join in," Goku answered.

"Join in?" Jiren repeated.

"Yah," Goku nods, "Your intense fight with Thanos has got my blood pumping so much, that I just couldn't watch and do nothing other than that... I want in on the action."

"What!? Do you think this is all a game!?" Jiren screamed at the cocky Saiyan... at least, that's what he thought what Goku was at first.

An instant later, the Pride Trooper notices the hard serious look on Goku's face. Jiren was surprisingly taken back a little by how quickly the Saiyan's mood changed. Before Jiren could think about this more, Goku replies, "No,... I don't. This is not a tournament anymore," Goku pauses for a moment, as he turns to look directly at the Pride Trooper, "Jiren, let me tell you something. I didn't want this tournament only because I wanted to fight strong people,.. but also because I wanted to meet them. Those were my original intentions before Zen-chan decided to erase our universes... Despite that though,... I didn't care," Goku turns away, closes his eyes, and softly smiles, "I know that sounds stupid, since both of our lives were in danger at that point, but I'm not a stupid person. I did know the risks of showing how excited I was for the Tournament of Power; heck, I was even criticized by the Gods during the Zeno Exhibition. Even then, I still couldn't care less on meeting strong individuals and fighting them," Goku opens his eyes and looks back at Jiren, "That's why I wanted to meet people like you. I know how strong you are, and I can tell this isn't your limits. But, even though you don't want to hear me say this, I don't think you can take this guy alone. Let us help you."

"I don't need your help," Jiren immediately objects.

"Idiot! Do you even realize what you're saying!?" Vegeta shouted. The Saiyan Prince hasn't spoken since Universe 9 was about to get erased, and these past several minutes have been one of the most intense moments of his life.

When Thanos arrived and admitted to attacking the two Zenos, Vegeta was furious at the Mad Titan. King Zeno and Future King Zeno were feared and respected by the Gods of the multiverse. In fact, the Saiyan Prince was scared himself when he first learn about Zeno. To him, what Thanos had done was a very big mistake.

Vegeta was then shocked when he overheard Whis talk about the Infinity Stones. Throughout his life, he had heard stories and myths of beings so powerful that they were feared by the Saiyan race; the most notable one he could think of was the Legendary Super Saiyan. But to think that there were six objects that if collected together can let you bend all reality... The only thing Vegeta can connect the Infinity Stones to were the Dragon Balls, but the only main difference was that the stones had no limits.

The last thing the Saiyan Prince felt was the fight between Jiren and Thanos. Like Toppo, Vegeta was caught off guard by Jiren's sudden change in personality. When he first caught a glimpse of him, Vegeta saw a calm, silent, well-organized man. When Thanos showed up, that persona was completely gone, and was replaced by a cold-hearted, enraged, sociopath. Honestly, unlike Goku, Vegeta didn't really care about Jiren's hidden history toward the Mad Titan. However, once he noticed Jiren's opposition toward Thanos, the Pride Trooper's attitude reminded the Saiyan Prince of someone long ago: _**himself**_.

The only reason why Vegeta talk back at Jiren was that he had enough of this nonsense. "Do you honestly believe that you can go toe-on-toe with him by yourself!?" Vegeta continues, as he sends a harsh glare at Jiren, "I may not know anything about you, but what I see in you right now is a young man who wants revenge... I was like that too, you know? My planet, my entire _**race**_, was wiped out by a person who I had served under long ago. I hated his guts ever since. I wanted to avenge my people, and like you I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way... That was my fatal flaw. I died because I wanted revenge," Vegeta took a short pause and steals a glance toward Goku, before continuing, "It took me a very long time to forget about that and start over," he then looks back at Jiren, "So, don't think that being strong means you're invincible! It doesn't! It only makes you vulnerable!"

"He is right," Thanos suddenly agreed, making Jiren look away from the two Saiyans and back at his arch nemesis, "Just because your strong doesn't make you absolute. While it is possible at times to fight someone on your own, that won't mean it's possible to fight everyone on your own. You must have faith for those around you, boy. Only then will you understand the main purpose of friendship."

"I have no friends," Jiren firmly stated.

"Really?" the Mad Titan said in an intrigued tone, all while raising an eyebrow, "Then how come you're the leader of the Pride Troopers? Don't you trust them?"

Jiren grinds his teeth, as he can slowly feel the true hidden rage he hasn't let out for a very long time. "Who cares about friendship?" he begins, as he gives Thanos the darkest glare in his life, "Who cares about trust!?" Jiren can now feel his fists tremble in anger, "To accept that would be to deny everything that I've ever been! I won't ever believe in such power. That is why... ...That is why..."

Suddenly, the World of Void begins to feel a deep rumbling. More deep cracks begin to form on the tournament arena and huge chunks of untouched Kachi Katchin begin to burst from the surface. Everyone left standing on the Tournament of Power were fazed by this sudden pulse; all except Thanos...

...who, and Goku and Vegeta, knew where it was coming from.

_**"THAT IS WHY I WANT TO KILL YOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

A burst of red, fiery aura was sprung out of Jiren's body, as the mortal stronger than a God of Destruction roared into the sky.

Then, no moment spared, Jiren zooms toward Thanos.

"JIREN, WA-"

_**vvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmp**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You insignificant fool," Thanos stared at the frozen, floating, enraged Jiren; whose fist was centimeters away from the Mad Titan's face.

Thanos had now extended the power of the Time Stone to not only freeze time on specific individuals, but freeze time within the World of Void itself.

"YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOUR SELFLESS ATTITUDE CAN EASILY DESTROY ME!?" Thanos screams at the time-frozen Pride Trooper. The Mad Titan was now beyond pissed. He never expected someone like Jiren to go so far. All the rage, anger, and hatred toward Thanos showed the said Mad Titan that Jiren had simply became a lost cause. "Your heartless arrogance is wrong! Your philosophy is wrong! Everything you believe in is wrong! You! Are! Wrong, boy!"

Thanos now showed very little sympathy toward Jiren.

Thanos would've erased Jiren from existence right then and there.

...However, the Mad Titan had a very small glimpse of hope for Jiren. He still felt the Pride Trooper had a chance to change, even if the possibilities were slim. Despite that, he still felt Jiren can change. _Those saiyans over there may have helped out sparing your life,_ Thanos thought.

"If I wanted to, I can kill you right now," Thanos announced, "But I won't, because I feel that would be too simple," he then moves in and stares directly at Jiren's pupils. "_**No, I'm going to give you something even worse than death.**_"

After he says this, Thanos begins to walk past Jiren, Goku, and Vegeta. As he does so, the Mad Titan activates the Space Stone once again to shift the bodies of the three mortals toward his back.

Thanos stops and looks directly at the Grand Priest and two Zenos, with Jiren, Goku, and Vegeta standing/floating behind him.

"_**Watch; as you, and your allies, witness the beginning of the end.**_"

The Mad Titan activates all six Infinity Stones and raises his Infinity Gauntlet into the air.

_snap_

And that's when it happen. Jiren, Goku, and Vegeta can do nothing, but stare at the horror that transpires in front of them.

The Grand Priest...

King Zeno...

Future King Zeno...

Their arms...

Their legs...

Their chest...

Their faces...

All of it...

As if the sound of pebbles hitting the ground was heard, the immortal bodies start to fade away...

Until there was nothing left, but the dust of their remains...

Thanos pulls his Infinity Gauntlet back to him and silently looks at his work.

There was no denying it.

The Grand Priest, King Zeno, and Future King Zeno were all gone...

"Now you see what my plan is," Thanos begins, without even turning back toward the mortals, "Now you see what I plan to do to bring perfect balance to the multiverse. I plan on erasing half of all life in all universes. I too am aware of all the innocent lives that I intend to destroy... but it's a small price to pay for salvation. I had wished Zeno would not interfere with my plan. I had wished to stop him from erasing _**all **_life in _**all **_universes. But I knew, deep down, there was no way to have him reconsider; he does have the mind of a child after all. He then became an obstacle for my plan;... to which I quickly subdued just now."

The Mad Titan lowers his head and stares directly to dark abyss that was World of Void, "Now, nothing will stand in my way."

As he says this, Thanos pours out a small white Ki orb from within his hand and drops it to the ground.

He then activates the Space Stone one last time to create another dark, blue rift, and begins walking toward it, but not before saying this:

"_**The end... is near.**_"

Once the Mad Titan walks into the rift, the rift itself implodes itself and disappears.

And as it does, the small white Ki orb allowed itself to quickly expand...

...to bring utter desolation to the World of Void...

...until there was nothing... left.

* * *

**(Cue "Even For You" from the Avengers: Infinity War soundtrack as the end credits)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Son Goku and Vegeta will return for "Anime War: Infinite"**


End file.
